Talk At The Gates
by SingStar234
Summary: This is based on one of my ideas for the final movie. Hiccup has a talk with an unexpected person at a tough point during the war.


**So I hope I'm not the only one that got emotional when the How To Train Your Dragon trailer dropped. Not gonna lie, since it came out its all that has been on my mind. Since I've been analysing the trailer a few new theories and ideas have come into my head. I'm going to be doing a video on YouTube for my theories if anyone is interested. This short story is based on one of my new ideas I had about Stoick's voice actor coming back for the movie. Hope you all like it and please review. The more I get the more I feel like I'm learning from everyone.**

* * *

He expected himself to be filled with pain after taking a fall like he did. But there was nothing. No pain. No ache. Nothing but calm. Waking up, Hiccup looked around his surroundings. He couldn't exactly tell where he was. The sky was a sun set colour, the ground was completely white. Slowly he shifted into his side and sat up. Looking over his body he noticed he was no longer in his armour but instead his everyday clothes he wears round the village. 'That's odd, when did I get changed? Better yet where exactly am I?'

Standing up onto his feet Hiccup looked round the surroundings a bit more to see if he could get a better idea as to where he was. He began to walk forward hoping to find some clue as to where he could be, but all that was going through his mind right now was Toothless.

The fight with Grimmel. Trying to rescue Luna. Toothless. He was worried, scared Toothless has gotten captured to. Grimmel was desperate to get hole of him, but that wasn't going to happen. Like he told Grimmel, he will never give Toothless up.

He soon came across what seemed to be a very large metal gate. Hiccup slowly walked up to it and placed his hands on the metal. He couldn't really see anything on the other side. It was almost like the gate didn't really have any purpose. Hiccup tugged on the gate a couple of times but it didn't want to open. He let out a breath of frustration.

"Well, Your here earlier than expected." Hiccup froze at the voice. He didn't dare turn around.

'No, that's not possible. It can't be.' Hiccup thought to himself as he gripped the metal tighter in his hand.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?"

Slowly Hiccup turned his body around. There standing in front of him was a man he had not seen in just over a year. The man that saved his life, costing his own. The very man that raised him to the person he was now. "D-Dad?"

"Hello, son." Stoick said in a soft voice.

He pushed himself away from the gate with force and rushed over to his father, crashing into his arms. He let the tears fall as he felt his fathers arms wrap round his body. He let out a shaky breath as he gripped his father tighter, not daring to let go.

The moment seemed to go on for a lifetime before Stoick spoke. "You've done good, son."

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. "No, it's a mess."

"I'm serious." Stoick said as he pulled away so he could look his son in the eye. "Berk wouldn't still be standing if it wasn't for you. You've led the people well."

"Obviously you don't get the news from up there." Hiccup said in a small sarcastic voice.

"Actually we do." Stoick told him. Hiccup then looked up to him. "A Light Fury? Seems like Toothless knows how to pick them." Hiccup laughed.

"You should of seen his flirting." Hiccup said as he let out a little laugh.

"Well you did give him a few pointers." Stoick said. Hiccup gave his father a confused look.

"How did-"

"This is Valhalla, Hiccup. Anything can be seen from up here." Stoick told his son. Hiccup the looked round his surroundings again.

"This is Valhalla?" Hiccup said in awe.

"Aye. Well, the entrance at least." Stoick replied as he looked over to the gate, Hiccup following his gaze. Stoick the pointed to the gate. "Valhalla is just beyond those gates."

"So, did I die?" Hiccup asked as he looked back to his father.

"No, son. You nearly did, but you got lucky thanks to Gothi." Stoick answered. Hiccup than gave his father a confused look.

"Then why am I here?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you were willing to give up." Stoick explained. "You we're losing your trust in yourself when you were fighting Grimmel, and then when you fell you were willing to give up."

Hiccup looked down, trying to find the words to say. He remembered the entire fight. Grimmel and him fighting on the ship deck. Toothless fighting off the other hunters away from Luna. Astrid and the other riders blasting from the air. Then Grimmel saying how he failed to keep his village safe, how it got destroyed because of his selfishness. How he failed Toothless. Then the arrow grazing his side as he fell from the top ship deck to the bottom, hitting the ground hard.

"I just wanted to help Luna and the other dragons Grimmel had captured. I wanted to put a stop to Grimmel so no more Night Fury's had to hide. I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think Grimmel would come after Berk. I thought I was doing the right thing." Hiccup said as he looked down at the ground. He couldn't even think of how disappointed his father must be of him right now.

He then felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up to see his father staring at him. "Hiccup, you are going to make mistakes. It always happens, but instead of giving up you find a way to fix those mistakes. Sometimes you need to move back before you can move forward. I am so proud of the man you have become, Hiccup."

Hiccup gave a small smile to his dad as a tear fell from his eye. "I really wish you were here, dad."

Stoick nodded. "I am always with you Hiccup. Right here." He then placed a hand over Hiccups heart. He have his son a smile, Hiccup returning it.

The moment was then broken by the sound of metal moving. The pair looked over to the gate to see it opening. Stoick let out a loud sigh before looking back at his son. "That's my cue."

"Dad-" Hiccup began to say but Stoick cut him off.

"No son. You don't need to say goodbye. I'll see you again. Just make sure it's not an till after I get my grandchildren." Stoick told him. Hiccup laughed.

"That's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was: when you do come and visit can you haunt the twins for a bit? Might just scare them enough to stop with all the Loki pranks." Stoick laughed and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He told Hiccup as he patted his sons shoulder. Hiccup nodded and gave his father one last hug.

The pair slowly pulled away and looked at each other on last time. Stoick then turned and began to walk towards the gates. The closer he got the light behind the gates got bright for Hiccup. So bright that he seemed to almost get blinded by the light.

The next thing he knew he was lying down again. This time his side was killing him and he head felt like it was hit by a brick. Though through all the pain he was in he still was able to crack a smile. "Thanks dad."


End file.
